


The Songbird: Phantom From The Depths (/W Audio Recording)

by Lewdist



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdist/pseuds/Lewdist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for kicks I decided to write up a script for a radio drama done in the style of The Green Hornet, The Shadow, and other masked avengers using characters from Bioshock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songbird: Phantom From The Depths (/W Audio Recording)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon was kind enough to record a reading of this script. Check it out: http://vocaroo.com/i/s1TQn4QmlIoh

MUSIC: THEME AND OUT

SFX: RUSHING WIND

ANNOUNCER: Again Bucking Bronco Soda brings you the adventures of the worlds strangest adventurer, the Songbird! Sweeping down on the underworld to strike terror into the hearts of lawbreakers and villains everywhere!

SFX: RUSHING WIND

ANNOUNCER: Songbird, friend of the unfortunate, and the enemy of crime! In reality mild-mannered reporter Anna DeWitt. Hunted by police, including her own father inspector Booker DeWitt, Songbird wages a one-woman war on crime in the city of Columbia!

MUSIC: THEME "THE SONGBIRD SOARS"

ANNOUNCER: Today's episode of The Songbird is entitled: Phantom From The Depths! Our episode finds inspector Booker DeWitt and his daughter Anna on their way to a well-deserved vacation.

SFX: CAR ENGINE

ANNA: It sure was nice of you to take some time off for a vacation.

BOOKER: Well, after that last case I figured we could both use time time off.

ANNA: Isn't that the truth!

SFX: CAR ENGINE

BOOKER: That place up ahead looks like a good place to turn in for the night.

ANNA: I don't know, that place gives me the creeps.

BOOKER: But be silly, besides, it's this or sleeping by the side of the road. And I'd rather have a warm bed.

ANNA: Can't argue with that.

MUSIC: TRANSITION

SFX: DOORBELL JINGLE

BOOKER: Anyone home?

SINCLAIR: Oh, hey there mister. The name's Sinclair. I wasn't expecting to see any new guests around here.

BOOKER: Why's that?

SINCLAIR: You don't know? There's some kind of phantom out and about in these parts.

ANNA: A phantom?

SINCLAIR: Some poor soul from an old shipwreck, I figure. Wanders around the place in some rusted diving suit. Scaring the bejeezus out of the locals and driving away the tourists. Don't believe in it much myself, though.

BOOKER: Is that right?

SINCLAIR: Anyway, I suspect you'll be wanting a room. Unless you stopped by just to chat. It'll be half a Lincoln.

MUSIC: TRANSITION

ANNA: (YAWN) I think I'm ready to hit the hay.

BOOKER: Try and get up early, I'd like to be out of here before noon.

ANNA: Same here, I don't like this place at- (GASP)

BOOKER: What is it?

ANNA: Dad, take a look out the window.

BOOKER: Well, I'll be. Looks like some old diving suit wandering around in the trees.

ANNA: The phantom!

BOOKER: Anna, stay in the room. I'll go investigate.

SFX: HURRIED FOOTSTEPS

ANNA: Like I'm going to let him have all the fun.

SFX: CRUNCHING GRASS

ANNA: Did you see him?

BOOKER: I thought I told you to stay put?

ANNA: What kind of reporter would I be if I did that?

OLD MAN: Hey! What are you two doing on my property?

BOOKER: I thought I saw that phantom wandering out in the woods and thought we'd get a look for ourselves.

OLD MAN: Well do your investigating off of my property, or next time I won't be so friendly about it.

SFX: SHOTGUN COCKING

BOOKER: Alright, fair enough.

SFX: CRUNCHING GRASS

BOOKER: This phantom business stinks.

ANNA: Dad, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

BOOKER: Afraid so, looks like we may have to postpone our vacation.

SFX: DOOR OPENING, CLOSING

SINCLAIR: Well, from the sounds on things you ran into old man Comstock.

ANNA: Comstock?

SINCLAIR: Yeah, grumpy old cuss. He lives in that house over there between the two oaks. Can't say he's too popular around these parts. Anyway, what was all the commotion about?

ANNA: We saw the phantom.

SINCLAIR: You don't say? I hope he doesn't scare you two off, I could use the business.

BOOKER: No, in fact, we're thinking we may way to stay an extra night or two and get to the bottom of this phantom business once and for all!

SFX: FOOTSTEPS

ANNA: So where do we start? We have no leads.

SFX: KEY TURN

BOOKER: Well, we have one lead.

SFX: CLOTH RUSTLING

ANNA: What's that?

BOOKER: A piece of a pickaxe.

ANNA: What would a phantom need with a pickaxe?

MUSIC: STINGER

SFX: TRAMPLING GRASS

ANNA: remind me again why we're trudging through the woods at six in the morning?

BOOKER: The sightings have all happened near those hills up ahead. I've got a hunch we'll find something there.

SFX: CRUNCHING GRAVEL

ANNA: Look! A cave entrance.

BOOKER: Let's take a look inside.

SFX: LIGHTER

ANNA: (GASP)

BOOKER: Gold, it's everywhere.

ANNA: I guess that explains the pickage.

SFX: HEAVY FOOTSTEPS

ANNA: It's the phantom!

PHANTOM: No one must know my secret!

SFX: RUMBLING

BOOKER: Oh no! He's using some kind of electrical pulse to cause a cave-in!

ANNA: (SCREAM)

BOOKER: Anna, look out!

SFX: ROCKS FALLING

ANNA: (Coughing) Looks like I'm trapped in here. Thankfully I have Vitamin P!

ANNOUNCER: Yes, Vitamin P. Developed by Professor Tenenbaum, Vitamin P is the pill the gives the Songbird her amazing powers!

ANNA: Now to change into Songbird.

MUSIC: UP AND UNDER

SFX: EXPLOSION

ANNA: Alright phantom, time to send you back to the bottom of the ocean!

BOOKER: Anna? Songbird, have you seen Anna?

ANNA: The girl? I made sure to take her to safety.

PHANTOM: More interlopers? No matter, my drill will make short work of you.

ANNA: Not so fast, phantom!

SFX: GUNSHOT

PHANTOM: (CRY OF PAIN)

ANNA: And now to make sure you stay right where you are.

SFX: BOOM

PHANTOM: What is this? I can't move!

ANNA: It's one of my adhesive bombs. Struggle all you want, you won't be able to get free.

BOOKER: Looks like I owe you another one, Songbird.

ANNA: I'll leave the rest to you, inspector DeWitt.

SFX: RUSHING AIR

ANNA: And now to change back into something more casual.

MUSIC: TRANSITION

SFX: CRUNCHING GRASS

ANNA: Dad, are you there?

BOOKER: Yeah, Songbird saved me. I'm just about to unmask our "phantom" here.

SFX: METAL SCRAPING

COMSTOCK: Curse you and that Songbird!

ANNA: Old man Comstock?

BOOKER: I think I get the picture, now. Old man Comstock must have discovered that these caves were full of gold. Of course he couldn't legally mine it himself, and he didn't want anyone else to know. So he made up this story about a

phantom to drive people off.

COMSTOCK: Yeah, and it would have worked if it hadn't been for you and your meddling brat.

ANNA: And don't forget, Songbird!

MUSIC: THEME...THEN UNDER

ANNOUNCER: And so ends another adventure of The Songbird! Brought to you by Bucking Bronco Soda. As always Anna DeWitt is voice by the lovely Courtnee Draper, and Booker DeWitt is played by Troy Baker. Next week's episode is entitled: The Cage of Death! Same time, same channel.

MUSIC: THEME UP, TIL END


End file.
